Pura Plata
by Tonksss
Summary: Una vez dicho esto, se acercó a él lentamente y le besó. Ron exprimió ese beso al máximo, extrayendo todo el amor, la confianza, que Hermione le transmitía y usándolo como calmante para sus inquietudes.' Oneshot, RHr. Tierno y dulce. [POSIBLES SPOILERS]


**Pura Plata**

_Espero que os guste este __oneshot__. Vuelvo a advertir que es __PostDH__, para que nadie lo lea si no ha leído el libro y no quiere toparse con Spoilers._

- Cariño ¿estás en casa? – preguntó Ron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un leve empujón.

En el salón, Hermione bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió. Adoraba los jueves, esos días en los que ella salía antes del trabajo, se duchaba y se sentaba en el sofá con un libro, a esperar que Ron llegara.

Después de un año sin separarse (exceptuando aquellas semanas en que Ron había sucumbido al miedo y la resignación), tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Después de dos meses eternos en La Madriguera, en los que el luto y la prohibición de la Sra. Weasly para que compartieran habitación bajo su techo hacían los días interminables, Ron y Hermione habían juntado sus ahorros y habían alquilado un pequeño piso en el Callejón Diagón.

Durante aquel verano de convivencia con el resto de la familia, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían examinado de sus EXTASIS, tras haber recibido dos meses de formación intensiva. Para Hermione y Harry había sido una alegría saber que no tendrían que volver a Hogwarts durante todo un año, con un curso que no era el suyo, sino que podrían empezar, lentamente, a encauzar sus vidas. Ron, por su parte, había accedido a examinarse en respuesta a las súplicas de su madre y Hermione, quienes habían aprovechado cada momento libre para recordarle lo importante que era ser un mago totalmente cualificado. No era que no lo compartiera, pensaba Ron cada vez que se lo recordaban, sino que, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, él sabía que su sueño había quedado a un lado para cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer, ayudar a su hermano con la tienda.

Durante el año que habían estado viviendo juntos, ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz. Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, dónde había entrado gracias a las referencias de magos ahora muy respetados, que contaban cómo, a la edad de catorce años, había elaborado por su cuenta la defensa de un hipogrifo ante un comité, o como con sólo quince había iniciado su propia asociación por la defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Ron, por su parte, seguía en la tienda de bromas y, aunque disfrutaba del trabajo, que había resultado ser divertido y rentable, aun tenía un pequeño resentimiento al ver a Harry estudiando en la Academia de Aurores.

- Sí, cielo, estoy aquí. – contestó ella, incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

Ron entró al salón y se acercó a ella, dejándose caer a su lado y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron se extendía en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione y tumbándose a lo largo.

- Ya sabes, divertido, pero bastante cansado… - contestó él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de esos escasos momentos de absoluta paz y de felicidad completa.- Hum… Podría pasarme la vida así, Hermione.

Hermione y Ron eran ahora el ejemplo perfecto de una pareja. Desde que se levantaban y desayunaban juntos para después irse a trabajar, hasta que se acostaban, todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus vidas era compartido por los dos. Las tareas de la casa, las cuentas, los compromisos, las visitas… Sin embargo, durante aquella semana, Hermione había notado que Ron le ocultaba algo. No había sido muy capaz de descubrir qué, cosa que le preocupaba aun más, pues generalmente Ron era transparente cómo el agua, pero notaba que algo no le dejaba descansar. Hermione notó, de nuevo, uno de esos momentos en los que la preocupación invadía a Ron, quien no era capaz de esconderlo lo suficientemente bien como para que ella no lo notara.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – le preguntó dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su pelo. – Esta semana has estado muy raro… Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y me gustaría que supieras que puedes confiar en mí…

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro y se incorporó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Había tratado de guardarse esa pequeña parcelita, más por vergüenza que por desconfianza, pero cuando noto el cariño y el amor que desprendía su mirada, supo que había sido un tonto al guardarse sus problemas para sí.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy hace un año, exactamente, que empecé a trabajar en la tienda… - ella asintió, acariciando su mano, animándole a continuar. – Pues… Bueno, es que… después de un año, me ha vuelto un poquito del resentimiento que tenía cuando empecé…

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Sí, había notado a Ron un poco distante al principio, actuando más por obligación moral consigo mismo que por verdadero deseo. Sin embargo, poco a poco eso se había ido pasando, mientras Ron volvía, cada día, más ilusionado a casa, comentando anécdotas del trabajo y explicando a Hermione, entre risas, los nuevos inventos de George.

- Cuando Fred murió… Yo sentí que no podía dejar a George sólo, por eso me ofrecí para trabajar con él. La tienda era su vida, no quería que la vendiera… Pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por dejar de lado mi sueño, ya sabes, ser auror… Harry lo está consiguiendo, tú estás haciendo realidad el tuyo… Yo soy el único que no ha tenido el valor suficiente como para luchar por él… Me siento como un cobarde…

Hermione acarició suavemente la cara de Ron, quien cerró los ojos para sentir su caricia. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la mirada de advertencia de ella le hizo comprender que no debería interrumpirla cuando empezara a hablar.

- Tú, -dijo, tomando su cara dulcemente con la manos, para evitar que apartara la mirada. – eres la persona más valiente que conozco. No sólo ayudaste a alguien que te necesitaba, sino que renunciaste a tu sueño por él… Ron, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, del hombre en el que te has convertido. No vuelvas a menospreciarte nunca.

Una vez dicho esto, se acercó a él lentamente y le besó. Ron exprimió ese beso al máximo, extrayendo todo el amor, la confianza, que Hermione le transmitía y usándolo como calmante para sus inquietudes. Había pasado una semana repasando mentalmente todos los motivos por los que él no era suficiente para Hermione, ambiciosa y luchadora; por los que era un cobarde que había renunciado a sus sueños, mientras los demás peleaban por convertirse en lo que siempre habían querido ser; por los que no merecía toda la felicidad que tenía… Todos habían sido en vano, porque ella, su novia, la persona que más quería en el mundo y que mejor le conocía, estaba orgullosa de él. Poco a poco se separó de ella, y tomó su mano.

- Nunca, en la vida, pensé que se pudiera ser tan feliz… Cada vez que llego a casa y te veo leyendo en el salón, con el pelo cayéndote por la cara, o cada vez que te veo esperándome en la puerta de la tienda para que volvamos juntos, me doy cuenta de que, si alguna vez te pierdo, habré perdido lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

Aunque al principio había sido algo raro, a pesar de haber pasado un año de compartir sentimientos y miedos, tener a una persona que le conociera mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo, a quien demostrarle su amor cada día, con pequeños detalles, Ron había aprendido a decirle a Hermione lo que sentía sin sonrojarse ni quedarse cortado. Había dejado de ser el chico que salía con otras por ofensas de hacía dos años, para ser un hombre de 20 años, cariñoso, comprensivo y maduro.

Hermione no podía, en situaciones como estas, evitar sorprenderse por el cambio que había sufrido en los dos últimos años. Contenta de que, al fin, tuvieran un nivel emocional similar, recordaba divertida al chico que se había reído de Harry cuando este les había contado su primer beso.

- He estado pensando… - empezó Ron.

- En otro tiempo yo habría dicho: "¡Oh, sorpresa!" – contestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Eh, oye! No me puedes atacar así¡me has pillado desprevenida! – se quejó ella, entre risas, intentándose liberar. Cuando lo consiguió, se apartó un poco de él. - ¿Qué has pensado?

- Vale, paz. –concedió él. – Pero déjame acercarme, no te haré cosquillas, lo prometo.

- Está bien. –suspiro- Tengo tu promesa.

- Pues había pensado… -continuó él, una vez se hubo acercado y hubo tomado una de sus manos.- …que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, Herm… Que te quiero y no quiero perder lo que tenemos…

- No seas ridículo, Ron, no vas a perderlo… - contestó ella con dulzura.

- He estado pensando… que me gustaría casarme contigo, si tú quieres. –antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el siguió. – Se que es un gran paso, que debería tener un anillo y que este no es el sitio para sugerirlo…

Hermione parecía haber enmudecido, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ron.

- Si es muy pronto, esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, hasta que tu trabajo se afiance o tengamos una casa que sea nuestra, o lo que tú quieras… Sólo me gustaría que supieras que me haría muy feliz casarme contigo.

- Ron… -susurró Hermione, tratando de recobrar el habla. – A mí también me encantaría…

- ¿Pero? - preguntó él.

- Pero nada… Me has sorprendido, eso es todo… - añadió ella, acercándose más a él. – Ron, claro que me quiero casar contigo. Mi carrera, la casa… Todo eso es secundario… Vivimos juntos y somos felices, y eso es lo primero…

Ron se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y le dio un beso con tal ternura, que, cuando se separaron, Hermione volvió a tirar de él hacía así, prolongando el momento unos segundos más.

- Siento no tener anillo… - dijo él con una sonrisa. – Ni restaurante romántico… Pero mañana saldremos a cenar por ahí y haré las cosas bien. – añadió.

- Ron, yo no necesito anillo, ni pedida de mano, ni nada de eso… Este es el mejor modo en que podías habérmelo pedido, en nuestra casa, dónde más felices somos, y con la confianza y naturalidad con la que lo has hecho… No quiero escenas preparadas, quiero que salga del corazón… Y creo que lo ha hecho.

- Sabes que sí… - contestó él.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada más, Ron se levantó y corrió a la cocina. Volvió al instante con un pedazo de papel albal, enroscado en forma de anillo y tomó la mano de Hermione.

- Aun así, -dijo, colocando el anillo recién hecho en su dedo anular con tanta seriedad como si fuera uno de pura plata. – mañana vamos a celebrarlo; y tienes este anillo que te hace, oficialmente, mi prometida. – añadió con una sonrisa picara.

- Oh, Ron… -contestó ella riendo.

- Eso sí, preferiría que esperaras a que te compre uno antes de decírselo a mamá. Me mataría si supiera que te he pedido matrimonio con un anillo de papel albal.

Hermione se rio aun más y abrazó a Ron, quien le devolvió el abrazo al momento. Se iban a casar, pensó él, no sabía cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo, pero no le importaba. Se iban a casar y Hermione Granger iba a ser su esposa.

Hermione besó con dulzura el cuello de Ron. No podía imaginar nadie mejor para ella, nadie que la hiciera tan feliz, nadie que fuera capaz de hacerle sentir tantas cosas… Muchas de las cuales, estaba segura, iba a sentirlas en la próxima hora, pensó, mientras Ron besaba su clavícula y ella le subía lentamente la camiseta.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Me he acabado preguntando si esto es, realmente, lo que me gustaría que me sucediera a mi si es que me piden matrimonio alguna vez (__ehem__ehem__, alguien me escucha?) y creo que sí, la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera algo así, simple y dulce, nada suntuoso._

_Bueno, cómo todos, agradecería __reviews__, críticas, sugerencias… Había pensado en escribir sobre que pasa después__, pero en principio es un __oneshot__. Gracias a todos por leer!_


End file.
